


I do.

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsfool, hilarious and master.





	I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Have some nervous Stiles and a "very funny" Sheriff =)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173000215002).)

“What if he says no? I’ll look like a fool,” Stiles said.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, you’ve mastered the art at looking like a fool,” John said, grinning.

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Stiles said flatly.

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t joke now,” John said. “You really shouldn’t worry though, he proposed to you, remember?”

“Yeah, but what it he’s changed his mind?”

“You don’t think he’d tell you that _before_ your actual wedding?”

Butterflies exploded in Stiles’ stomach, and he grinned stupidly at his dad.

“I’m getting married.”

“You are,” John said, smiling softly. “Now let’s go get you your man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
